Mosh A Songfic
by Archadian
Summary: Vaan tells his fellow Dalmascans the truth about Vayne and his tyrannical Empire. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I own diddly squat. So don't sue. I made a few changes so this songfic may fit the game. Enjoy! -A-_

Vaan loathes the Empire. He sees the Empire as a bully who forced its way into everyone's lives, changing it, shaping it to their liking. He grew tired of its guards ordering him and his fellow Dalmascans around, he grew tired of the new laws created by those bastards.

Vaan felt it is time to inform his people about the Empire and its tyrant of a ruler. He sees his chance at the town's gate, which is heavily guarded by bucket heads.

"Enough is enough," he mumbles to himself. "It's time."

_-_

_I pledge allegiance to the flag of the Divided Continent of Ivalice_

_We have no Republic for which it stands_

_One nation, under the Gods_

_Indivisible?_

_People!_

_It feels so good to be back!_

_-_

_I scrutinize every word, memorize every line_

_I spit it once, refuel, re-energize, and rewind_

_I give sight to the blind, my insight through the mind_

_I exercise my right to express when I feel it's time_

_-_

_It's just all in your mind, what you interpret it as _

_I say to fight, you take it as I'mma whip someone's ass_

_If you don't understand, don't even bother to ask_

_A child who has grown up with a fatherless past_

_-_

_Who has blown up to now thief phenomenon that has_

_Or at least shows no difficulty multi-task_

_And in juggling both perhaps mastered his craft_

_Slash street rat who has held onto a few more thief acts_

_-_

_Who has had a few obstacles thrown his way through the last half_

_Of his career typical manure moving past that_

_Mr. kisses ass crack, he's a class act_

_Rubber band man, yeah, he just snaps back_

_-_

_[Chorus]_

_Come along, follow me as I lead through the darkness_

_As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed_

_Carry on, give me hope, give me strength_

_Come with me and I won't steer you wrong_

_Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog_

_To the light at the end of the tunnel_

_We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march_

_Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh_

_Take us right through the doors (c'mon)_

-

Vaan gains the attention of a growing crowd of Humes, as well as a few irritated guards. Bangaa shop owners stop what they are doing just to see what the ruckus is all about.

Vaan continues his rant, whether the guards like it or not.

_-_

_All the people up top on the side and on the middle_

_Come together, let's form and swamp just a little_

_Just let it gradually build from the front to the back_

_All you can see is a sea of beings, some Hume and some Seeq_

_-_

_Don't matter what race, all that matters we gathered together_

_To celebrate for the same cause no matter the weather_

_If it rains let it rain, yeah, the wetter the better_

_They ain't gonna stop us they can't, we stronger now more than ever_

_-_

_They tell us no we say yeah, they tell us stop we say go_

_Rebel with a rebel yell, raise hell we gonna let 'em know_

_Stomp, push, shove, maim, fuck Vayne, until he calls off this war (c'mon)_

_-_

_[Chorus]_

_-_

The crowd has grown larger, and angrier as they agree with Vaan's message. Dalmascan citizens have had just about enough of the Empire's bullshit. The heavily armored guards beef up their security, calling for backup in case the crowd riots.

-

_Imagine it pouring, its raining down on us_

_Mosh pits outside the Imperial Palace_

_Someone's tryna tell us something,_

_Maybe this is just the Gods' way of saying we're responsible_

_-_

_For this monster, this coward_

_That we have empowered_

_This is Lord Vayne, look at his head noddin'_

_How could we allow something like this without pumping our fists_

_-_

_Now this is our final hour_

_Let me be the voice in your strength and your choice_

_Let me simplify the rhyme just to amplify the noise_

_Try to amplify it, times it , and multiply it by six…_

_-_

_Teen million people, Are equal in this high pitch_

_Maybe we can reach the Empire through my speech_

_Let the emperor answer a higher anarchy_

_Strap him with a sword, let him go, fight his own war_

_-_

_Let him impress daddy that way_

_No more blood for nethicite, we got our own battles to fight on our own soil_

_No more psychological warfare, to trick us to thinking we ain't loyal_

_If we don't serve our own country, we're patronizing a hero_

_-_

_Look in his eyes, it's all lies_

_The Dalmascan symbol, it's been swiped, washed out and wiped_

_And replaced with Vayne's face, Mosh now or die_

_If I end up in Nalbina tonight, you'll know why_

'_Cause I told you to fight_

_-_

_[Chorus]_

_-_

Guards form a line in front of the now agitated mob. Shields and swords are at the ready, prepared for any angry person to make the first move. The angry mob uses anything as a weapon: bottles, rocks, swords, even wooden clubs. They rush the guards, taking them down in one angry sea of Humes, Seeq, Bangaa, and Viera alike.

Vaan continues; rage and resentment runs through his veins like liquid flame.

One can only take so much.

-

_And as we proceed_

_To Mosh through this desert storm_

_In these closing statements, if they should argue_

_Let us beg to differ_

_-_

_As we set aside our differences_

_And assemble our own army_

_To disarm this Weapon of Mass Destruction_

_That we call our Emperor, for the present_

_-_

_And Mosh for the future of our next generation_

_To speak and be heard_

_Mr. Emperor, the Senate?_

_Do you guys hear us?!_

_-_

_-Ende-_

_-_

_A/N: I'm still a Vaynefan. Yeah. ;-)_


End file.
